Talk:Earth 93/@comment-34521441-20180227041129/@comment-151.188.97.187-20180301160428
I think Stonehenge can be '''one '''important location, but it shouldn't be '''the '''important location. Especially since not many wars were fought over that particular part of britain. Elf Disadvantages/Qualities Part of our difficulty is that we want to unify the idea of nature loving Wood Elf varients (like nymphys) and civilized high elves (like the Aelfir). I don't want elves to be overly naturalistic/innocent. Therfore I suggest we avoid the vegetarian aspect. I like elves being deerlike. Quick and graceful, good relfexes and eyesight, but proportianally less strong, more supceptable to damage, better healing in the long run (Dresden wizard style) but way worse pain tolerence. However, I imagine elvish biology as drawing not just from graceful herbivoric deer, but also crafty (but not nessecarily overly strong) foxes. The Anglo-Saxon elf mythology depicted them as being very stealthy and occasionaly mischevious or even sometiems creul. I think elves should definately value stealth. I figure that in combat elves can hold their own if they have room to manuver or can attack from a distance, but their slightly lower strength limits the armor they can where, and the damage they can do, so if they are backed into a corner their primary tactic is always going to be quick precise strikes. Another potential weakness elves could have is a weaker tool interface (the abiity of humans to use tools as an extension of their bodies without foucsing). Maybe elves are never able to use tools as an extension of themselves and always have to focus a little more. I'm not sure if this is a good one though. Also, Elves could have more difficulty with abstract thinking. Maybe elves are worse at abstract geometric thinking (like imagining designs and engineerign), and dwarves are worse at abstract social thinking (like predicting what people would do). Elves could still be good crafters, but that would be a result of their long life times and incredible patince. If you perfer naturalist elves I'm willing to neogtate. I lked the idea that the Fae are all tapping into a shared emotional pool. Maybe the Fae are defined by an emotion they have that other species can't understand. Imagine trying to explain anger to someone who never felt it. That emotion could be the reason for their obsession with honesty and deals. Ooh, whatever that emotion is, it should be deeply tied to the Fae realm itself. Maybe the Winter and Summer courts each also have a shared emotional pool unique to the courts. So we said that those who can become Fae are either Pixies, Dwarves, Elves, or Human children. One thing these all have is common ancestory. I figure Pixies are most distant from the other three but Elves, Dwarves, and Humans only seperated 40-100 thousand years ago. Salamander or other Deepsea creature suggestions? I don't think the Salamaders should breath fire. It doesn't fit with the water aspect. Though I know they are associated with fire in mythology. Hmmmm. Maybe surface salamanders are firey, but deep salamanders are not. I don't think we should go overboard on sentient cave creatures. The Dwarves need something to eat. Yum... rats.... :/ Dwarf Inebreation: I like your idea, but we need to explain why Dwarves are good drinkers, noy just heavy drinkers. Maybe they encountered plants or animals in the Caves that use something similar to Ethanol as poison. Mermaids proposal sounds very cool. We can do some fun stories with that. Let's not go to crazy on magical races yet. We should refine the ones we have before we add more. Exception: We need a predator for Elves that justifies their need for speed and eysesight. Something very dangerous and unkillable before bronze age technology that uses camofage. Any ideas?